Dead Angels
by Sera Maclay
Summary: Willow's life will be changed greatly when a prophecy calls forth her daughter from the future to help her and the rest of the Scooby's. Post Chosen and Angel finale. Will get better. Disclaimer in profile.
1. The Lehane House

_Chapter One: The Lehane House _

_by Seraph Maclay_

"Hey give that back."

A red head comes in chasing a brunette holding a book.

"C'mon Hope, give it back," the redheaded girl says.

Hope just shakes her head and runs into the next room saying, "Catch me if you can, Sera."

"I need that," Sera say chasing after her.

"No more studying. That's all you do anymore."

"That's not true, Hope… well it is a little, but we need to be ready."

"C'mon, Sera. You're a champion thingy and I'm a slayer. We can't screw up to badly. Plus, this isn't our first mission. We'll be… to quote my mother, 'five-by-five'."

"You say it just much as she does."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not say 'five-by-five' as much as my mom."

"Actually, you do," a new arrival, carrying groceries, says.

"Mom," Hope complains, "…you should side with me. Not my girlfriend."

"I'm only telling the truth, plus I think it's cute when you're mother says it, too." Hope's mom says as another woman, about Hope's mother's age, walks through the door.

"What do I say that's hurting my rep?" Faith asks as she walks through the door, carrying more bags from the store.

"Nothing could ever hurt your rep, Faithy."

Faith chuckles. "I know I am way to cool for that, Kenny." Faith then leans into kiss Kennedy. It's short and sweet, but still receives a sound of disgust from Hope.

"Will you two please go upstairs to do that? My girlfriend and I don't want to see it."

"Oh c'mon Hope," Sera says. "It was just a kiss. It was sweet." Hope just rolls her eyes.

"Can we get some help you two?" Kennedy asks.

"Sure, Mrs. Lehane," Sera answers taking the bags from Kennedy.

Hope then goes over to Faith and takes her bags. "Anymore in the car?" she asks, knowing that two bags will only feed her houseful of slayers for five minutes after they get back from patrolling.

"Yeah, but you go unload," Faith says. "Your mom and I got it."

"Fine by me," Hope says stalking into the kitchen.

"Hey wait up, Hope," Sera says chasing after her as Faith and Kennedy head back out to get more sacks.

"You're really ready for this, aren't you?"

"You no I'm always jonesing for a adventure of some kind baby."

"How much do you know about it, Hope?" Sera asks.

"Enough to know I will be going more as a bodyguard for you than anything else, but I am definitely not complaining about covering your body."

Sera giggles at this comment before lightly kissing her girlfriend. Then she just smiles as she empties the bags into the refrigerator.

After a few minutes, Hope says, "So what does your part include, baby?"

"Now, if I told you that you couldn't come."

"And what great power would stop me?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers," Sera says quite plainly, "My parents, my grandparents, your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Harris… shall I go on?"

"And are any of them gonna stop me if I want to be with you?"

"They'll probably try."

"But we both know they won't succeed. Right?"

A big grin comes over Sera's face. She simply nods as the elder Lehanes enter the kitchen with more bags. "Hey, you two." Faith says, putting her bags on the counter. "Who wants pizza before patrolling?"

"I'd love some, Mrs. Lehane, but I promised my mom that I'd eat dinner with them tonight."

"Oh…." Faith says. "Yeah tell Red thanks for the charm she did on my jacket for me, will ya'."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Lehane." She then looks at her cell phone. "I should probably head out. I'll see you all tomorrow morning," she says before walking out the door.

"Hey wait up, Sera!" Hope yells grabbing Sera's book and heading out behind her.

"Do you think I'd leave before I got a kiss?" she says putting on her leather motorcycle jacket.

"Course not, but I thought you might want your book back."

"Thanks, Hope," she says taking the book. "Now, what about that kiss?" she says bringing her girlfriend into a tight embrace. Slowly their lips meet and part multiple times before Sera pulls away. "I gotta go, baby. See you later tonight?"

"Yeah…. Love you." Hope says as she steps back.

"Love you too," Sera says as she jumps on her slate colored motorcycle. "Tonight," she says as she revs up the bike and speeds down the street.

_So that's Chapter One of my first story. Please read/review. Oh and don't get mad that Willow's not with Kennedy!_


	2. Home for a Moment

Home for a Moment

By Seraph Maclay

After a five-minute ride through town, Sera came to a stop at another house. It was a three story, white Victorian, beautifully redone by her mother. Also, the view of the lake behind the house was amazing. And to think… that her mothers could redo something this amazing still didn't faze her.

Walking into the house, she sees her mom at her computer and her mommy obviously elsewhere. "Hey Mom," she says walking towards the computer desk.

"Hey, Sera," the redhead at the computer says. "How was your day?"

"Decent; yours?"

"It was good," Willow begins her ramble, "well any day I don't have to go in the office and get to spend all day with your mommy is a good day."

Sera then plops down into her armchair near the desk. "Faith says thanks for the fix on her jacket," she says.

"Just glad I could help."

"Hey you, two," a blonde woman says as she walks from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

"All right, Mommy," Sera says hopping up from the chair. She then looks at her redheaded mother. "C'mon Mom or I'll unplug your computer."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"C'mon you two," the blonde interrupts. "The noodles are getting cold."

After dinner, Willow called Sera back into the main room.

"So…" Willow begins. "…Tomorrow you leave."

"Yeah, Mom… tomorrow."

"Goddess so soon?"

"Mom, I am sixteen years old. I think I can take care of this."

"I hope so, Seraphea. I really do."

The use of Sera's full name drew her full attention to her mother. "Me too."

"Is Hope still going?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Sure thing, Mom."

Willow then looks at her daughter with a proud feeling only seen in the way only a mother really can. She smiles and hugs her daughter. "Now you go get some rest," she says. "Tomorrow, you travel."

Ok so not great yet, but also notice that I will not post another until at least 1 review is up.


	3. Traveling Time

A/n Thanks for the inspiration boost and sorry it took so long. Also, not everyone is gay, just everyone so far. Maybe 1 other pairing but not certain yet. Haven't gotten that far yet. Also, Kudos to anyone who has played Chaos Bleeds. It had a profound effect on this tale.

Traveling Time

By Seraph Maclay

Morning came all to early for Sera on her last day at home. She knew that she'd be away from 'her' home for months at least and was grateful Hope was going with her as a reminder, but all her mother would tell her was that she was going back almost seventeen years in time. She had no idea why yet and was constantly told she know as soon as she got there, but still she asked incessantly.

She then looks at her watch and realizes how late she is. She was supposed to be at Giles's house for the spell at eleven o'clock, and it was now ten thirty. She hurriedly got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white camisole, grabbed her jacket, pulled on her boot, and ran all the way to her motorcycle before remembering the keys.

After returning with keys and the bag of clothes she also forgot, she got on her bike and made her best time ever to Giles's on the bike. Arriving with what she feels like is only moments to spare she looks down at her watch and notices it is dead and must've stopped working last night at ten thirty. After cursing, multiple times she pulls her cell phone from her pocket to check the time. The electronic clock says it is not even six thirty yet.

Driving back home and leaving a disgruntled Giles for a grumpy Willow, Sera soon starts to realize what she is leaving there. Her moms, her grandparents, her girlfriend's parents, who are just great to talk to about Slayer stuff, her godparents, Buffy and William, her best friend, Liz, and the rest of the Scoobies.

She knew it was going to be hard in the first place, but it finally just registered as she walked through the door into her house.

"Hi honey," Willow says as she sneaks back through the door. "You're up early. Did you have something to do early today that couldn't wait for the rest of the world to wake up or did you just forget that the rest of the world tend to sleep in on weekends?"

"No mom didn't forget. My watch battery died last night and when I looked down it said ten thirty so I though I was running late to Giles's and well you know. Right?"

"Ahhhhh," Willow says with a knowing look. Mainly because, she herself had done such a thing many times before. "So that's why you woke up everyone on the block?"

Sera simply nods as her mom comes in the door.

"Good morning, Sera," she says.

"Morning, Mom."

After a breakfast of pancakes Sera and her moms all ride together over to Giles's about ten forty-five making brief chats about how careful Sera had to be and how secretive she had to be on this mission. All that was going through her mind was how long would she be gone and why she had to go.

When they arrived, Willow grabbed her bag of supplies and went to begin the spell. Her other parent followed almost immediately, but she stopped to give Sera a hug, knowing that this mission would be hard on her.

Walking into the house, Sera notices the arrival of Faith, Kennedy, and her favorite of the three, Hope. They briefly embrace before going to help with the spell.

Going out back, Sera examines the circle that she and Hope would be using as a door to where they were going. It was simple enough, but she knew the actual spell would be much, much harder.

Looking at her mother, she asks, "Are we ready?"

Willow looks up and answers her daughter. "Not quite," the redhead says. "We need to consecrate the ground." She then begins a spell to do just that. "Go get ready."

Her mom had told her what this spell involved, and it wasn't pretty. She had to first fight her most deadly adversary. Then she had to traverse a whirlwind of magicks. Then walk through the astral plane, a place where only the most able witches travel, and only then with anchors. She knew this would be hard on Hope so she was to act as her anchor when they got there, although it would put herself at risk too.

She grabs her bag and walks over to the weapons cabinet to retrieve two orbs. One the purest of whites, while the other the darkest of blacks. She knew the secret behind these though. They were weapons, powerful ones too. They harnessed all the magicks of the wielder into whatever they needed at the time. Sera's favorite effect with them was the sword and dagger set, their true forms as well. Hope's Dagger, although a sword, made from the first light on earth, and Hellfire, a dagger wrenched from a warrior of the First that tried to kill her and her family a few years back, that was forged in the First's own dimension. She then grabs an axe for Hope.

"I'm ready," she says walking back outside.

"Me too," Hope says taking the axe from her.

"Well that was good timing, the circle is ready," Giles says.

After a quick good-bye, both the girls jumped through the portal. They were then immediately split up and knocked out by the force of the magicks coming through the spell.

Awaking shortly there after Sera stood up and looked around finding herself on a floating circular platform. Seconds later she heard a voice, like that of a god.

"Let the Trial of the Travels begin upon ye Seraphis."


End file.
